Cara Sederhana untuk Jatuh Cinta
by Ugya-kun Upaupa
Summary: Jatuh cinta itu cukup sederhana. Sangat sederhana. Warn inside.


Ya. Aku melihatnya pertama kali sejak saat itu. Sejak aku tak sengaja bertabrakan dengannya setelah ia selesai mempertunjukkan suara emasnya di panggung sederhana milik sekolah. Semua dokumen OSIS jatuh bertebaran di sekitar kami. Aku memakinya dengan banyak kata yang tak sewajarnya kuucapkan pada seseorang yang baru—atau bahkan—belum kukenal.

Namun ia menyerahkan botol air mineral yang isinya tinggal setengahnya itu kepadaku. Sepasang matanya seakan memerintahkanku untuk diam dan memintaku untuk membawakan botol air mineralnya itu. Ocehanku berhenti karena itu dan tanpa sadar aku telah menggengam botol dingin yang semula ada padanya.

Caranya mengambil dokumen-dokumen itu menyita perhatianku. Sekalipun hanya rambut silver rambutnya yang dapat terlihat, namun mataku tak dapat teralih darinya.

* * *

 _"Bukankah jatuh cinta adalah hal yang sederhana?"_

* * *

Kingdom Hearts sepenuhnya milik Square Enix dan Disney. Tidak menerima keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun.

Warning: AU, OOC, typo, crack pair, dan kemungkinan warning lainnya. Karena ini rate M, kuperingatkan jangan baca lebih jauh jika tidak ingin.

 _Jatuh cinta bukan hal yang sulit.  
_ _Namun saling mencintai adalah yang tersulit.  
_ _Kalau cinta bisa membuat orang gila,  
_ _Apa manusia belia akan tetap bisa mendapatkan cinta itu?_

"Cara Sederhana untuk Jatuh Cinta"

Jatuh Pertama  
Xion's Ignorance

* * *

Aku tidak pernah menduga kalau pelajaran Fisika akan menjadi sulit hanya karena 10 menit meninggalkan pelajaran. Kalau begini, seharusnya aku tidak perlu menemui Wakil Ketua OSIS yang menyuruhku untuk menyerahkan laporan pertanggungjawaban dari acara tahunan sekolah beberapa hari lalu. Kalau begini siapa yang harus aku salahkan?

Wakil Ketua OSIS mendapat mandatnya dari Kepala Sekolah. Mengapa tidak Ketua OSIS? Karena ia sedang menjalani pertukaran pelajar ke negara lain. Kembali ke mandat yang tadi ingin kubicarakan.

Mandat tersebut—tentu saja untuk segera menyelesaikan laporan pertanggungjawaban dari acara yang pengurus OSIS adakan sebelumnya. Tak bisakah Kepala Sekolah tua bangka itu menunggu hingga jam istirahat tiba? Dasar tidak pengertian. Kuyakin istrinya jarang diberi kasih sayang.

Daripada mengeluhkan hal yang sudah lalu, lebih baik kau memperhatikan gurumu yang sedang menjelaskan tentang teori hukum kepler, Xion.

"Hukum kedua kepler mengatakan bahwa garis lurus antara matahari dengan planet itu menyapu luasan yang sama untuk waktu yang sama pula. Hal ini menyebabkan kelajuan revolusi terbesar terjadi ketika posisi planet berada paling dekat dengan—"

"Apa kau menyampaikan salamku, Xion?"

Ketika tiba-tiba saja penjelasan Pak Zexion, salah satu guru fisika di sekolahku, bertabrakan dengan sebuah pertanyaan tidak penting yang sumbernya berasal dari belakang bangkuku, urat di dahiku mulai menunjukkan kekuatannya.

"Kau menyampaikan salamku pada Namine, 'kan? Aku tahu kau menyampaikannya! Atau tidak? Hei, jawab aku Xion."

Aku tidak menjawabnya.

"Hei, Xion."

"Perihelium adalah sebutan untuk kelajuan revolusi terbesar yang—"

"Jawab aku, Xion."

"Sedangkan kelajuan revolusi terkecil terjadi pada saat planet berada di posisi berada—"

"Xion—"

"Dan ini disebut dengan Aphe—"

"Kau dengar aku, 'kan?"

Aku berdiri tanpa pemberitahuan lebih awal, membuat kursi yang aku duduki terdorong ke belakang dan menimbulkan suara berisik. Semua mata di kelas tertuju ke arahku. Sebagian ada yang terkejut dan terheran. Sebagian ada yang terbiasa.

"Maaf, Pak Zexion. Bolehkah saya duduk di kursi kosong milik Axel yang ada di depan? Aku kurang bisa berkonsentrasi jika duduk disini."

"Tentu, jika duduk di belakang membuatmu tidak fokus dengan pelajaranku," lampu hijau kudapatkan dari Pak Zexion. Aku pun segera membawa buku catatan, buku fisika dan alat tulisku. Aku mendekap mereka seakan aku tidak ingin kehilangan mereka. "Apa mungkin aku perlu meminta wali kelasmu untuk memindah tempat dudukmu juga?"

"Maaf merepotkan, Bapak. Tapi aku pindah hanya untuk kali ini saja."

Setelah anggukan mengerti dari Pak Zexion, aku kemudian berjalan menuju bangku Axel. Axel sendiri tidak masuk hari ini. Menurut kata Sa'ix, dia sakit. Tapi aku yakin dia hanya ingin membolos karena pelajaran Pak Zexion.

"Kalau begitu, kita lanjutkan lagi."

Selamat tinggal, Roxas. Kuharap kau mengerti kalau aku lupa menyampaikan salammu ke Namine.

* * *

"KAU LUPA?" Roxas bertanya dengan keras setelaha aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Ya," jawabku singkat sambil tetap menyalin catatan milik Yuna.

Roxas sendiri berdiri kaku di sebelah mejaku. Aku tidak tahu mengapa salam yang tidak tersampaikan saja bisa membuatnya begitu depresi. Itu hanya sebuah salam! Kau bahkan bisa mengucapkannya langsung tanpa harus lewat perantara. Apalagi Roxas punya kontak Namine yang bisa dihubungi.

"Kuyakin ada sesuatu yang membuatmu lupa."

Aku terus menulis sambil memahami. Sekali-sekali aku juga mendengarkan Roxas yang bicara.

"Pasti karena Riku, 'kan?"

Baru saja aku menyelesaikan acara menyalin catatanku, nama itu memasuki telingaku untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Mungkin," jawaban singkat lagi. Aku mengembalikan catatan Yuna ke laci mejanya dan beranjak keluar kelas.

"Hei! Tunggu aku, Xion!" Roxas berlari menyusulku dengan tergesa. Begitu ia berhasil menyusulku, ia kembali melanjutkan bicaranya yang—mungkin baginya—belum sepenuhnya selesai.

"Jadi, ada perkembangan dengannya?"

"Kami masih tidak pernah saling tatap lagi. Kalau aku melihatnya, entah apa dia melihatku juga atau tidak. Tapi aku juga tidak terlalu peduli."

Roxas menghela nafas.

"Kalau kau menyukainya, mengapa tidak katakan saja padanya?" aku menghela nafas dan terus berjalan menuju kantin sekolah. Berusaha tidak memedulikan apa yang ditanyakan Roxas.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau menatapinya bukan berarti aku menyukainya?" walau akhirnya aku juga terusik dengan hal tersebut dan berakhir membalas apa yang ia tanyakan dengan pertanyaan. Aku mengubah jalanku yang awalnya lambat menjadi lebih cepat. Meninggalkan Roxas tentunya.

"Benarkah itu?" sebuah pertanyaan terdengar dari belakang membuatku menghentikan langkahku secara tiba-tiba.

"Lagipula Roxas," aku berbalik menghadapnya yang kini tersenyum. Senyum yang menyebalkan. "Axel. Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya. Sekalipun aku tidak bisa membalasnya."

Begitu apa mengatakannya, raut wajah Roxas berubah. Wajah sedihnya... tidak hanya wajah sedih kurasa. Suatu ketakutan juga terlihat di sepasang matanya dengan jelas.

Namun aku tidak memedulikannya dan pergi, melanjutkan langkahku ke kantin yang sempat tertunda.

* * *

Lagi-lagi aku dipanggil Wakil Ketua OSIS, Namine. Jika kemarin adalah sepuluh menit fisika yang menghilang, kali ini giliran dua puluh lima menit biologi yang menghilang. Ini semua karena ocehan Kepala Sekolah untuk merevisi beberapa hal dalam laporan pertanggungjawaban itu. Seharusnya, Namine lebih tegas sedikit dalam urusan seperti ini. Aku membayar banyak uang untuk bersekolah di sini.

Kalau saja aku menolak tawaran untuk menjadi sekretaris acara kemarin, aku pasti tidak akan menjadi sesibuk sekarang. Kalau bukan karena iming-iming nilai tambahan. Kalau bukan karena itu, sekarang aku sudah tidak menghabiskan waktu yang seharusnya kugunakan untuk belajar.

Aku terburu kembali menuju kelas. Walau begitu, aku tidak berlari. Berlari di koridor bisa membuat poin kejelekanmu bertambah dan itu akan membuat poin tambahan yang kudapat dari menjadi pengurus acara yang lalu menjadi lebih tidak berguna lagi.

Seharusnya ruang kepala sekolah tidak perlu disediakan di lantai paling atas sekolah. Apalagi di gedung ekstrakurikuler. Gedung yang berbeda dengan gedung dimana kelasku berada.

Kalau begini, jalan tercepat memang dengan melewati ruang band yang ada di lantai dua dan melompat dari jendela yang ada disana. Memang cukup tinggi, tapi itu bukan masalah untuk orang yang mengikuti ekstrakurikuler panjat tebing sepertiku. Masalahnya adalah semoga saja anggota anak band tidak mengunci ruangannya.

"Kalau tidak salah hari ini pun Axel masih tidak masuk sekolah." gumamku saat menuruni jajaran anak tangga yang tersusun rapi. Mengingat Axel, yang tergabung dalam anggota ekstrakurikuler band, membuatku juga mengingat kejadian tempo hari. Ketika acara tahunan sekolah itu.

* * *

Dia mengembalikan dokumen-dokumen itu kepadaku dan juga meminta botol air mineralnya kembali. Kalau tahu begini aku seharusnya tidak mengoceh yang tidak-tidak padanya. Ini karena emosiku yang sedang tidak stabil dan kelelahanku yang sedang memuncak.

Dia hanya menatapku ketika ia meminum lagi air mineralnya hingga tidak ada yang tersisa.

"Terima kasih," kataku dengan senyum yang kupaksakan. Mana ada 'kan orang yang tersenyum tulus saat ia baru saja mengoceh tidak sopan pada orang lain?

Dan reaksinya? Matanya membelalak kaget. Bahkan botol air mineralnya yang baru saja ia tutup mulutnya itu terjatuh tanpa alasan logis.

"Xioon!" suara yang kukenal terdengar dari kejauhan. Roxas. Aku pun berbalik ke arah sumber suara. Bahkan hingga lupa kalau orang di hadapanku tadi baru saja bertingkah aneh.

"Namaku Riku," suara berat menginvasi telinga kananku. Begitu dekat suranya hingga aku kaget dan secara refleks menoleh ke kanan. Kudapati wajah orang yang bernama Riku ini.

Mata birunya yang lembut masih membelalak, seakan memang sengaja ia buka lebar sehingga aku bisa menatap mata indahnya itu. Bau keringat yang ia punya bahkan menguar memasuki hidungku. Hangat nafasnya bahkan bisa kurasakan di setiap hembusannya.

"Bukankah jatuh cinta adalah hal yang sederhana?"

"Huh?" aku kebingungan karena pertanyaannya. Aku pun tergesa membalik ketika Riku meninggalkanku. Tapi Roxas sudah menarik tanganku, memerintahkanku untuk ikut dengannya ke suatu tempat dimana Axel berada. Atau begitu ia bicara.

"Roxas, kau tahu aku sedang sibuk dan—"

"Aku tahu! Tapi aku janji kalau ini akan menjadi sebentar saja kok!" kata Roxas sambil terus menarik tanganku, menuntunku menembus keramaian koridor menuju tempat Axel berada.

Kami memasuki suatu ruang klub yang sepertinya tidak terpakai. Di situ, sudah ada Axel dengan seragam sekolahnya yang bahkan tidak pernah terpakaikan dengan rapi. Bahkan dasi saja ia pakai dengan sangat longgar. Jas almamaternya juga tersampir di pundak kirinya. Anting di telinga kirinya juga masih belum ia singkirkan. Padahal aku sudah memperingatkannya berkali-kali.

"Kalau begitu, kuserahkan padamu, Axel!" Roxas tiba-tiba saja pergi dengan salam perpisahan yang tidak jelas. Ia bahkan menutup pintu geser ruangan ini dan meninggalkan sepasang manusia beda kelamin berdua saja di dalamnya.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke salah satu meja yang ada di ruangan ini untuk menaruh dokumen-dokumen penting yang sebenarnya cukup berat untuk kubawa. Aku pun melangkah mendekati Axel yang masih saja berdiri diam di dekat jendela. Satu-satunya yang bergerak hanyalah mata hijau yang mengikuti gerak-gerikku.

"Jadi, ada apa Axel? Kau tahu aku sedang sibuk dengan semua ini."

"AH! I-IYA? Ma-maaf," dia malah salah tingkah dan wajahnya memerah. Ia bahkan terkekeh seperti tidak ada hal yang sangat penting untuk dibicarakan.

"Xion," tiba-tiba saja aku sudah berada dalam cengkeramannya. Tangan kanannya menggengam erat lengan kananku. Sakit. Tentu saja.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dan dia menciumku. Melumat bibirku dengan kasar. Tidak beraturan. Seperti pemula. Tidak ada gairah. Tak membuatku bernafsu membalasnya.

Ia bahkan tidak membuatku terangsang dengan elusan tangannya pada dadaku.

Mungkin ia menutup matanya saat ia melakukannya. Tetapi aku membuka mataku. Tidak merasa terkejut. Kecuali ciuman dan hal tidak senonoh lain yang dilakukannya.

Ia mulai berhenti. Mungkin ia sadar kalau aku tidak membalas apapun yang ia lakukan terhadapku.

Ia menatapku. Menunggu apa yang ia harapkan terjadi. Matanya memohon lebih.

"Jika nafsumu sudah terpenuhi, aku akan keluar."

Tanpa melihat reaksi apa yang ia keluarkan, aku langsung mengambil dokumen-dokumenku yang tadi kutaruh di satu-satunya meja di ruangan ini. Aku menggeser pintu ruangan ini dan keluar, meninggalkan Axel di ruangan itu sendirian. Tentu tidak lupa aku menutupnya kembali.

Aku diam sejenak di depan pintu, menyandarkan tubuhku pada sisi pintu ini. Kuhela nafasku panjang dan mengelap bibirku yang masih basah karena lidah Axel.

"Saatnya melanjutkan yang tertunda."

* * *

Hanya karena kejadian itu, dia sampai tidak masuk sekolah sampai hampir tiga hari. Bukan hal yang aneh kalau aku menolaknya. Lagipula dia juga sering tidak serius menjalani hubungan dengan perempuan. Apalagi denganku yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak jenjang SMP?

Sudahlah. Tak perlu memikirkan hal itu. Karena sekarang aku sudah di depan pintu ruang band, aku harus segera kembali menuju ke kelas. Kuharap pintunya tidak benar-benar terkunci.

Kuputar gagangnya dan kugoyangkan sedikit. Memang tidak terkunci, tapi...

Apa maksud debaran keras yang tiba-tiba kurasakan pada jantungku?

Sambil tetap tenang, aku mendorong pintu tersebut perlahan. Sesekali juga melihat ke sekeliling, memastikan tidak ada orang yang melihatku.

Ketika aku berhasil masuk dan menutup kembali pintunya, aku memperhatikan ke sekeliling ruang band ini. Aku terkejut mendapati kalau ruangan ini ternyata dihuni oleh seseorang. Pantas saja tidak terkunci. Dan untungnya lagi aku mengenal orang itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Riku?" tanyaku kepadanya sambil mendekatinya.

Dia masih menatapiku sejak awal tadi aku masuk. Tatapanya agak membuatku ngeri dan merinding. Namun terkesan tetap lembut. Mungkin yang terakhir tadi hanya opiniku saja.

Ia mendekatiku.

"Seharusnya kau mengetuk pintu dulu."

"Ah, maaf. Itu ketidaksopananku," sepertinya kalau aku bertemu dengannya, sikap tidak sopanku selalu keluar. Atau aku saja yang tidak tahu kapan ketidaksopananku muncul?

Ia memojokkanku di dinding. Tangan kanannya berada di sisi kanan kepalaku. Aku juga melihat kalau jari-jarinya juga terdapat bercak merah. Kira-kira itu apa?

"Kau perlu diberi hukuman."

Aku menelengkan sedikit kepalaku ke kiri. Jendelanya terbuka dan di depan jendela itu ada meja yang di atasnya terdapat semangkok cairan merah dan berdiri sebuah gitar elektrik dengan goresan merah menghiasi permukaannya. Apa Riku yang membuatnya dengan cat merah? Menurutku itu cukup bagus.

Saat aku menelengkan kepalaku, aku juga mendapati kalau di telinga kanan Riku ada sebuah anting yang mirip dengan milik Axel yang tidak pernah kulihat pernah ia pakai. Aku mengerti kalau anting ini adalah sebagai tanda bagi anak-anak anggota band sekolah kami. Tanda bahwa mereka sudah menjadi salah satu bagian ekstrakurikuler band secara resmi. Jadi Riku sudah resmi menjadi anggota band, ya?

"Bisa kau lakukan hukuman itu sepulang sekolah atau waktu istirahat? Aku sedang terburu-buru ingin menuju ke kelas."

"Jatuh cinta itu mudah, Xion," bisiknya sambil menangkap dan mengarahkan daguku ke wajahnya. Kudapati rasa basah di daguku yang kuduga berasal dari bercak merah yang sama seperti yang kudapati di jemari tangan kanannya. Mungkin itu cat merah bekas ia menghias gitar elektriknya.

Tapi, baunya agak amis.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku, ya? Dan tolong sekali. Aku sedang terburu-buru."

Ia malah langsung menerkam bibirku. Melumatnya dengan bibirnya yang hangat. Perlahan. Dengan lembut. Tidak tergesa. Dan bergairah. Membuatku ingin membalasnya.

Aku membuka mulutku dan bergulat dengan lidahnya. Kuketahui matanya menutup sama sepertiku. Tangan kanannya yang menggengam tangan kiriku ia arahkan menuju kemaluan miliknya yang ada di bawah sana. Setelah menuntun tanganku, ia kini merasa gemas dengan dadaku.

Kami berhenti dan saling menatap.

"Kau benar. Jatuh cinta itu mudah," entah tanpa sadar atau tidak aku mengatakannya. Namun ia tersenyum.

Aku bahkan tidak peduli lagi dengan pelajaran biologi. Lagipula ini juga pelajaran biologi bukan? Aku sudah dikunci dan disantap olehnya. Siapa yang harus kusalahkan? Mungkin apa yang ia sebut jatuh cinta.

Aaah. Aku bahkan sudah terangsang ketika ia berhenti menyentuhku.

* * *

Bersambung

* * *

A/N: Anjir. Baru aja aku balik ke fandom rumahku ini. Dan lihat apa yang kubuat. Hal gak senonoh. Haha. Aku berani juga ya ternyata? Awalnya mau buat yang Fluffy gitu. Kok malah keterusan buat yang ekstrim kayak gini. Ya, gapapa kali ya? sekalisekali. *getok keyblade* Bahkan juga gak kepikiran buat multichapter. Ya, semoga aja gak berakhir berdebu kayak multichapter sebelah milikku. *ditoyor*

Disini... jelas ya belum selesai. Dan Mystery juga hal yang baru juga buat kutulis. Awalnya mau masukin Suspense, tapi gak terlalu bikin tegang. Bukan tegang dalam artian itu... maksudnya perasaan tegang dan penasaran. :') Jadi Mystery lebih cocok buat ini. Untuk ke depannya juga, mungkin warning bakal nambah.

Dan ini Mystery. Apa kalian sudah merasa penasaran? Apa perlu kupancing? Mengapa Axel gak masuk? Mengapa Roxas takut waktu Xion menyinggung soal Axel? Apa kalian juga sempat penasaran dengan Riku? Soal hal-hal aneh yang sempat dia katakan ke Xion? Kuharap terpancing. *ternyata modus* *plok*

Apalagi, ya? Kalau kurang panjang, itu karena memang aku yang malas buat panjang-panjang. *ditampar* Dan mungkin ini juga cuma bakal jadi 5-6 chapter aja. Semoga bisa kelar bulan ini juga.

Maaf kalau ada yang kurang berkenan selama kalian membaca fanfik ini. Coba katakan dengan gaya kalian apa yang kalian pikirkan soal apa yang membuat kalian mengganjal di kotak review. Terima kasih juga untuk kalian yang sudah membaca fanfik ini bahkan mereview walau sekadar singkat. Itu motivasiku, lho~ :)


End file.
